1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having gate signal lines and common voltage lines on a substrate, and more particularly to an improvement in anti-static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The gate signal lines that receive a gate signal and the common voltage lines that supply a common reference voltage to a plurality of pixels are arranged on a display panel of the display device. An example of a configuration of this display device is disclosed in, for example, JP 2003-222891 A.
FIG. 12 is a schematic plan view illustrating a gate driver circuit and a peripheral configuration thereof in a related art. As illustrated in FIG. 12, a wiring layer COM which is connected to a lead line CL1 (common voltage line) of a counter voltage signal line CL and to a capacitive signal line CST1 is so formed as to surround a scanning signal driver circuit GSCL (gate driver circuit) connected to a gate signal line GL. The wiring layer COM has two terminals CP on a side where the scanning signal driver circuit GSCL is arranged. The wiring layer COM extends from one of the terminals CP between the scanning signal driver circuit GSCL and a display unit 115 (liquid crystal display unit) (wiring layer COM2), and reaches the other terminal CP through a side of the scanning signal driver circuit GSCL opposite to the display unit 115 (wiring layer COM1). With this configuration, the scanning signal driver circuit GSCL is protected by the wiring layer COM against static electricity from an external. The scanning signal driver circuit GSCL is supplied with a power supply or a signal from a power and control circuit SCC.